The present invention relates to an improved fuel mixture for internal combustion engines, notably those engines which are powered by gasoline.
With petroleum resources dwindling throughout the world, efforts are constantly being made to utilize alternative sources of energy. Recently, mixtures of gasoline and alcohol (most notably ethanol) have been touted as but one means of an alternate means of saving energy. In order to increase the use of such gasohol products, there is a need for increasing the proportion of alcohol which can be used in such mixtures without a loss in performance or damage to the engine. Current gasohol products contain approximately 10 percent by volume alcohol with the balance being chiefly gasoline together with conventional additives (e.g. combustion catalysts, etc.).
Prior to the recent commercialization of gasohol products, a variety of alternatives to gasoline per se had been suggested for use in internal combustion engines as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,399,227 and 1,423,049. However, the use of gasohol appears to offer the great potential for the reduction of petroleum consumption, particularly if greater proportions of alcohol can be effectively incorporated into the fuel mixture.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an additive for gasoline in combination with alcohol which will enable one to fuel an internal combustion engine with larger proportions of alcohol than utilized herebefore.
It is a further object of the present invention is to employ a fuel mixture containing a substantial amount of alcohol and which meets or exceeds both federal and state emission requirements.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more apparent from the discussion which follows hereinafter.